Broken Shadows (english)
by Anne Sardothien
Summary: Everything in Draco Malfoy's life had been a lie, driven like a puppet, with no chance to choose; Now that the war is over, all the masks have fallen leaving him vulnerable
1. prologue

**Prologue**

He was lying down in an overwhelming darkness, with each painful breath every memory of the last few years came to him, every mistake every hurtful word, every bad decision, he never really had any control of his life, it was playing his part or his mother would pay for his mistakes; and then there was her, she was his northern star, his light she guided him and gave him strength, even when she hated him and considered him just an enemy, he had to hide his feelings for her even if not reciprocated if they´ve known she would have been in danger, she would possibly die or worse in the course of his life and even more in what lasted the war he learned that there were destinies far worse than death, he thought in many moments of weakness to welcome it but no, he had to try to protect them the only people who made him follow through every torturous moment.

He remembered the first time he saw her, he was in one of the compartments of the train waiting for some of the friends approved by his father to come to keep him company, he supposes that in all this time some of them really became friends but none of them knew him no one knew all the torments he had gone through they did not know his secrets and he preferred that way so he could keep pretending that he was the proud heir of the Malfoys when the truth was that even he did not know who he was anymore, he had lost himself between abuse, and torture; And there was that girl, the girl with whom he had dreamed of an impossible life that he could not reach, he wanted her to know him that she really see him, to see the ruin he had become and still want to be by his side, that first moment he saw her that moment was perfectly recorded in his memory, she was smiling, looked completely happy embracing a man and a woman probably her parents, the woman laughed and cried at the same time as she hugged her daughter, the girl smiled the most charming and real smile he had ever seen in his life even if her teeth looked a little too big she said goodbye to her parents and ran to the train, he lost sight of her for a moment soon he learned that her name was Hermione. The first time he spoke to her was on the same trip before arriving at Hogwarts, she opened the compartment door where he sat with other boys and asked in a sure and irritated way at the same time that if we had not seen a toad called Trevor, that a boy named Neville had lost it, i intruduce myself to her, but when she told me her name more precisely her surname I knew that the hope I had to know her was just that a hope that could not happen, then she was sorted into Gryffindor and i never talked to her again not in a friendly way at least, although he admired her and little by little over the years was feeling something for her, he was not going to say it was love but something quite similar, he disguised every emotion with hateful words full of hate that several times made her cry, she did not know that when he insults her in reality every word full of hatred and disparagement were directed towards himself, how could she?.

Now he was contemplating the letter from Hogwarts that had arrived a month ago, they were accepting students again after repairing the damages that the war had left to the castle, they were offering the opportunity to the seventh year students to recover the year, along with his letter came the ensign of head boy, how he get to achieve that honor, he didn't even know it, but he was sure who would be the head girl, he didn't know if he should feel ecstatic to share a tower for the whole year with her to have the opportunity to really know her or to be completely terrified of the fact that she probably hates him.

The train was leaving in less than an hour, his trunk with all his things was ready, he heard footsteps approaching the hallway that led to his room, he tensed immediately something he could not avoid even knowing that it was only his mother.

"Draco, honey, are you ready." His mother knocked on her door before entering. "We have to go if you do not want to miss the train."

"I know mother, just give a moment." he tried to smile but he felt so tired, he felt that with those simple words he was out of breath.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son with a worried look, then turned her gaze to the bedside table which at that moment where at least half a dozen small jars and vials full of different types of potions.

"Have you taken your potions," the woman asked Draco, sitting down beside him, "you look bad, at least you slept last night."

"Yes Mother i slept a little, do not worry," Draco replied, withdrawing from his mother, "and I just was going to take the potions," he said, making a gesture of disgust, "wait for me downstairs"

Once Narcissa left the room, Draco got up carefully, staggered to the table where the small jars and vials found themselves and with shaking hands took one of the vials and drank all its contents and so on until he had taken the six potions he needed at the time. Marrying and having offspring over and over again between cousins sometimes even brothers to keep the blood "pure" is in what eventually resulted in frail and sickly descendants, dependent on potions for everything, avoid the tremors that eat his body, headaches so strong that he could not think in anything more that the pain, the dizziness that barely allowed him to stand, the difficulty to breathe, the growing panic attacks and all the anxiety that caused him to know that a cut too deep a blow too strong could cause him to bleed if not attended quickly a rare disorder of the blood, hemophilia the muggles called it, it was quite common in the pure blood. Once Draco finished taking the potions that kept him alive and help him lead a more or less decent life he went downstairs to meet his mother.

"Are you feeling better? " Narcissa asked, not waiting for an answer, she hurried to remember him that they were going to be late. "We need to leave if you do not want to miss the train."

"Mother we still have fifteen minutes to get there." Draco replied looking dubiously at the hand his mother tended to him to appear in King cross.

The station was full of Muggle people, and wizards headed for the 9 3/4 platform to board the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

 **-I writing this story in spanish but i decide to give it a tried in english too, please let me now if someone likes the story to keep updating in english too.**

 **-And sorry in any error in the spelling my native language isn't english and is my first story in that language.**

 **-So please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **-Iwanted to give a little emphasis on the inbreeding that occurs in pure-blood families, the fact of marrying close relatives for obvious reasons is not healthy, the idea came to me when I was helping my brother to study some books of history and in one of his books said that many royal families had hemophilia among other diseases because they were so closely related, and personally I have always felt pure-blood families a little like royalty because of their habits and elitist thinking.**

 **-In my story not only Fred died in the battle of Hogwarts also Charlie don't hate me is necessary for the plot that I have in mind.**

 **-And Tonks and Sirius are alive.**

 **-In this story the characters are going to be a little ooc so if it's something that bothers you, well then i guess this is not your story.**


	2. Author Note

I hoped that this story had more acceptance but seeing that the number of visits and comments is very low I decided to stop publishing it, if you are interested in reading and know Spanish, I invite you to continue reading it, it is published with the same name and is already in Chapter nine.  
Well thanks anyway.


End file.
